This invention is directed to a system and method for document management. More particularly, this invention is directed to a document management and retrieval system and method.
In the typical document management system, each document is identified by attributes such as name, creation or modification date, author, meta-data keywords, content, folder names and the like. In operation, the storage location of each document in the document management system is relegated to a single directory corresponding to the location of the document management system itself. These document management systems are not capable of associating multiple documents in multiple locations to a single identifier.
In addition, current document management systems do not allow a user to group multiple documents, folders, or folder trees into a single, virtual container. These document management systems do not allow a user to associate a single or multiple keywords to the virtual container. Furthermore, present document management systems do not have the capability of locating one or more documents, folders or folder trees using a single keyword or multiple keywords.
There is a need for a method and system for managing and retrieving electronic documents in a document management system.